xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zander Rice
Zander Rice was a scientist and the surgical head of Alkali-Transigen, gaining notoriety for being the one responsible behind the near extinction of mutants. Biography Early Life In 1983, when Rice was a child, his father was killed by Wolverine when the mutant was freed from confinement at the Alkali Lake facility, killing anyone that tried to subdue him. ''Logan Decades later, Zander Rice worked for the Transigen Project, which sought to curb the spread of mutants on the planet. Using genetically modified food, Rice spread a virus through the population that ended natural mutant births. After the success of the project, Rice initiated a project to create mutant children to sell as weapons known as X-23 and X-24. With the success of the X-24 project, Rice ordered the X-23 project terminated, leading staff in the facility to escape with several of the child test subjects. X23-23, known as Laura, ended up on the run from Transigen's security force, the Reavers, with her genetic and biological father, Logan, and Charles Xavier. Rice oversaw the operation to capture her, authorizing the use of X-24. In North Dakota, as Rice and the Reavers attempted to round up the children trying to cross the border into Canada, he came face to face with Logan. While explaining his plan, Logan took the opportunity and killed him with a shot to the head. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence''' **'Scientific Ingenuity' Relationships Friends= *Donald Pierce † - Former Ally *X-24 † - Experiment and Former Ally |-|Enemies= *Wolverine † - Enemy and Killer *Professor X † - Enemy *Caliban † - Former Subordinate and Enemy *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Subordinate and Enemy *X-23 - Former Experiment and Enemy *Rictor - Former Experiment and Enemy *Bobby - Former Experiment and Enemy *Jonah - Former Experiment and Enemy *Gideon - Former Experiment and Enemy *Rebecca - Former Experiment and Enemy *Delilah - Former Experiment and Enemy *Charlotte - Former Experiment and Enemy *Joey - Former Experiment and Enemy *Jamaica - Former Experiment and Enemy *Mira - Former Experiment and Enemy *Tamara - Former Experiment and Enemy *Stephen - Former Experiment and Enemy *April - Former Experiment and Enemy *Tomás - Former Experiment and Enemy *Erica - Former Experiment and Enemy *Jackson - Former Experiment and Enemy *Julie - Former Experiment and Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Zander Rice is part of the scientific team that created the female clone of Wolverine called X-23 alongside Dr. Kinney. His father, Dale, worked on the Weapon X project and was killed by Wolverine during his escape from the project. All of these characteristics of Rice are adapted in Logan. *In the March 2017 issue of Empire, it is revealed that Rice's father was killed by Wolverine during the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, a moment adapted from comic format. *Logan is able to recognize Zander Rice as the son of the man who injected him with adamantium. However, Logan does not have the memories of the Logan who became Weapon X in 1983, during the events of X-Men: Apocalypse; he would have remembered the procedure performed by William Stryker as shown in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and his flashbacks in X2: X-Men United. This is because when the Logan of the original timeline altered the events of the past in 1973 and awoke in 2023, his old consciousness took over his revised timeline self, thus eliminating the consciousness of the previous Logan. **While it is possible that at some point Professor X or Jean Grey found some of the other Logan's memories and restored them, it is most likely that this is a continuity error. **However, Logan could have also remembered him from the procedure from both timelines, as it was stated in X-Men: Days of Future Past that he is the only person who would know both timelines. It is possible Rice's father assisted in the procedure in the original timeline, and Logan was simply referencing that instance as well. Rice himself confirms that his father was one of the men responsible for the procedure. *Zander is the last person Logan ever kills before dying at the hands of the X-24. *Due to his weakened state after the serum wears off, Logan kills Zander with a gun despite his earlier stated hatred for using guns. External links * Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Weapon X Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:British